Broken Lives
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Robby was exhausted. Mouth and nose dirty with blood from dehydration. After Miguel's accidental fall he had not stopped running. Without a real goal, because now it no longer had a place to go. He no longer had anyone to go to. He had lost everything in one day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robby was exhausted. Mouth and nose dirty with blood from dehydration. After Miguel's accidental fall he had not stopped running. Without a real goal, because now it no longer had a place to go. He no longer had anyone to go to. He had lost everything in one day. No longer his sensei and "adopted father" Larusso, no longer his girlfriend, but above all he had definitely lost his true father. Johnny would never forgive the boy for Miguel's accident. And Robby in his heart knew that the situation would degenerate even more. He was hated by the Kobra Kai boys so much that surely they were already accusing him of everything. That he had started the quarrel, which was molesting Miguel's girlfriend, who deliberately pushed Diaz down the flight of stairs... Robby knew that the right thing to do was to go to the first police station and surrender, but he had fear. Not so much to end of in jail, he feared the merciless judgment and the full of hate look of the Larusso and his father. He had lost his mother in a horrible way and now he no longer had anyone else. He was alone and unloved. This awareness terrified him right into the guts. He took refuge in a long, narrow alley. He didn't know the neighborhood, but it was even more disgusting than the one where he lived. The stench that came from the manholes and from the garbage bins, mixed with running and guilt, caused at the boy to be the retching. Robby spat acid and blood. He had not yet shed a tear despite the pain he had caused to his loved ones. They arrived when he noticed a child's drawing. So similar to what he did as a child and gave to his parents. He wondered if the father had already burned them all. If he had broken and thrown away the few photos he had of him as a child. The answer in his head was YES, he had did it. He didn't have to stay more anything of him, not even the smallest memory. Robby leaned forward slightly and closed at hedgehog. He remained in that position for a long time. Streetlights along the streets began to sizzle. Keene looked at them and gave a little laugh. Even that shitty neighborhood had something that lit up the streets. Inside he felt the most complete darkness. What roused him from his thoughts were: a girl more or less of his age who looked at him cold and impassive, a poor homeless man who screamed in terror and a man who tried to rob the tramp. He ran towards the dying man. The poor man had a knife planted in his belly. Robby pulled out weapon and immediately found himself handcuffed they were.

"It wasn't me," shouted. "NOOO"

Robby was looking for the girl from before. He was sure that she had followed him, she could confirm his alibi. But nobody was there... in appearance. She, the young man, had watched him all the time hidden behind a dumpster. When the police car took Robby away, the agressor returned to the alley.

"Great job," the girl said. Then she took his cell phone: "We took it".  
"Well done" replied the person called.  
"I have a request".  
"Would be."  
"In the school of that boy I believe there is another operational potential. I'm not sure though. I would like to have carte blanche ".  
"Go ahead, my child, I trust your intuition."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The arrest and trial were very short. Throughout the indictment Robby's credibility was completely destroyed. Thief, liar, toxic, bad boy, but above all a murderer. First with the attempted murder of Miguel, then with the death of the homeless.

Robby didn't testify. Instead, he was forced to hear accusations on accusations, many of which were invented by a zealous and very arrogant lawyer who incited all the witnesses to repeatedly attack the boy. Even the judge was condescending and this made Daniel's wife suspicious. There was something strange about that process, but his assumptions lost importance when Sam said that Robby had molested her. The Larusso were furious. No one noticed, not even the defendant, that Daniel's young daughter after her deposition, she had whispered two words in tears: I'm sorry, forgive me.

The judgment was met by a roar of applause. Robby didn't react in any way. He knew there was no two girls remained in the courtroom at the end of the trial. One brunette, the other blonde. Lawyers and the judge looked at them hopefully.

"As agreed," said one of them.

"The person you work for must hold a lot to that Keene." The judge urged.

"He never did a trial with all this hype." the defense lawyer continued.

"As agreed." the girl repeated, showing them a gun hidden under her jeans jacket.

"We have many things to tell, many secrets to reveal." the prosecutor said.

"I'll talk to my superiors." replied the brunette girl.

Judge and lawyers left the courtroom satisfied.

"Poor fools, this will be their last trial. But they are right, the mother has always wanted closed-door trials. Without witnesses, except ours. And all the trials ended in only one way, with a fake capital punishment."the blonde girl said.

"As the judge said, the mother cares a lot about Robby. The more the boy is hated, the more she will have power over him. And for the fake death penalty it was decided not to implement it because too many people would have been exposed in an attempt to stop it. Everything will be done in secret. They will have a nice surprise when someone goes to the prison where they think Robby is. Please take care of those three weasels, I have another job to do."

"Ok, but are you sure that guy is up to it?"

"He shares a secret with Robby and Robby himself shares a secret with him. This made them very united. So united that his friend refused to come to the trial because he believes in his innocence. Yes, I believe that it will become a good operative agent."

"Now you look like her... at the mother."

"I know," the dark-haired girl said in a whisper.

"I know you more than you think. You're doing it for Robby, to keep him from feeling too lonely. A little like the two of us. Although this is a bit sadistic as a way of thinking." the blonde girl said with a smile light.

"Yes you're right, he's sadistic... but I'm sadistic," the brunette girl replied ironically.

"No you're not sadistic Alex ... you're not"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It will burn a little."

"Thank you, and thank you for helping me. Where did you learn Karate? In a short time, you faced more than one Cobra Kai simultaneously... "

"Do you always talk so much?"

"Yes always, especially when I'm nervous. My name is Demetri. I have Greek origins. My name means son of Demeter. Demeter was the goddess of agriculture, of wheat, of the seasons in general ... "

"If you are Demeter's son" the girl interrupted him, "Then as a sister you have Persephone and as a brother-in-law you find yourself Hades god of the pagan underworld."

Demetri laughed heartily.

"I like girls with the sense of humor."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Actually, the girl I like is another, but at her not likes I."

"Oh, so I'm sort of a second choice."

The boy blushed visibly.

"My name is Alexandra Udinov."

"Udinov? Do you have Russian origins? "

"I am Russian-American. My mother is American, while my father is half and half. But I carry my grandmother's surname. "

"Didn't your father recognize you?"

"My grandmother was very keen on carrying forward on the family surname and my father was fine with that."

They were silent for a few minutes. Alex continued to heal the boy's wounds.

"Why did those guys attack you?"

"They hate me because I keep defending a dear friend."

"You are brave then. To face a group of karateka without having a minimum of preparation. "

"Actually, I have frequent a dojo. The Miyagi Dojo Karate. "

"You have frequent? Did you stop? "

"The dojo is closed for the moment."

"Aren't there other dojos?"

"Yes, but for me that place was special. Like the sensei who ran it, Daniel Larusso. "

"Why did the dojo close? Few students? "

"No, we had members and then Daniel taught for free. But in my high school a bad fight broke out that involved all the students and ended tragically. A friend of mine was seriously injured and my other friend is... is..."

Demetri could not finish the sentence. Big tears fell on his cheeks.

"It was an accident, just a damned, cursed accident and later, after ..."

"I know it Demetri. We didn't meet by chance. "

The boy looked at the girl in amazement.

"I have a story to tell, do you want to hear it?"

Demetri nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a child named Robby. Robby was never wanted, he just arrived. How a parcel post arrives. And such as parcel post he was treated. His parents were unable to give the child a peaceful and united family. Shannon was still too immature and Johnny was depressed about his beloved mother's death. To be honest I think he was too weak to become a father and maybe he never really loved his partner and his son. The only one happy about the baby's arrival was Lawrence's mother, Laura.

So Robby grew up with a baby mother. At first the ménage was also good. Shannon was above all a playmate. But Robby needed a mother. And the father was there and wasn't there. He didn't even recognize his son.

Over time, Robby began to take note of his family situation and somehow became the man of the house. The roles had completely reversed. He was the adult at the end. But he wasn't an adult, let alone a teenager. He was just a child who in the depths of his heart hoped his parents would return together. He have hoped for so long, for too long and he gave both his parents opportunities up opportunities to start effort with people who don't want to see and hear.

With adolescence, pain and anger took over. Robby had started seeing bad people, do petty thefts and small scams, abusing drugs... The shit he took gave Robby the serenity he always looked for. And it matters little if it was an artificial and not very lasting peace. At that moment he had a bit of happiness. It's something I do too... when I'm allowed.

Despite everything, Robby has always loved both his parents. He never stopped protecting his mother, he never stopped putting his father to the test. Just to see if Johnny cared about him.

In the end he found a sort of family surrogate in Larusso family. But Robby was not their biological son and it takes very little to make Daniel 'idiot' Larusso angry. That idiot never gave Keene the benefit of the doubt. No one did it. They simply pointed at him. Everyone made the simplest decision without wondering why Robby responded so violently to Miguel. Often towards people we do not love we become very easily judge and jury."

"Do you know my friend's motivations?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. You must know that Robby and other children like him at the age of 10 were subjected to an aptitude test. That test was needed to find future operational agents. The sample they took was not very numerous so Robby is turned out the only child who could serve his country in adulthood. From that moment he was monitored 24 hours a day. Waiting to find a way to take the boy and instruct him as a spy.

The first opportunity presented itself is with the horrible death of his mother, but he did not respond in the way they hoped: with violence. The second occasion came during his first day in the new school. Miguel's words: 'she doesn't love you, she loves me', you like your father taught me. They have marked him deeply. For him it was under understood only one thing: no one loves you, no one will ever love you ... not even your father. And when Diaz apologized, he felt like derided another time. One too many. But the Mother wanted to be sure she had the boy and she devised a devious and wicked plan to have him. He used Shannon's death to fuel Robby's anger even more.

Inside your school there was a sleeping operative who pretended to be a student. In the back of his right hand he had a design that reproduced the Cobra Kai mark. On the back of his left hand instead, a photo of Robby's mother appeared. She got a deep cut with a cutter to cover the photo of the woman with blood... "

Demetri was upset. He was with Robby when the boy found his mother's body in a pool of blood. Gutted and killed. He had promised his friend not to say anything to anyone. The woman did not have a good reputation. They would have spoken ill of her. But above all, his father didn't have to know anything. He didn't want her to judge the woman. He didn't want to hear malice about her from him. In the end they had succeeded, not without difficulty, in concealing and cremating his body.

"Do you know who killed Shannon?" Demetri asked, upset.

"No. But it was the Mother who made the boy find the body."

"Who the hell is the Mother?"

"The head of the Division. A secret organization that intervenes when CIA, National Security and other US intelligence groups and allied states fail."

"And you are part of this organization?"

"Yes."

"Why! Because all this badness!"

"Because for the Mother it is the only way to have personal totally under her control. Fake murders, false trials, false accusations, fake death sentences. And real blackmail."

"Why did you tell me all this?"

"Because I wanted you to join the big family of the Division. Of course you are not very gifted, at least not yet. But you are brave and I know that the friendship that unites you with Robby is profound and sincere. But unlike Robby you can choose whether or not to join us."

"And if I say no?"

"You can do it, but you will never have to tell anyone what I told you otherwise you died. Funny though, I thought you would send me to that place not believing the story. You didn't do it instead. You are a really curious boy. "

Demetri looked at Alex for a few seconds.

"If I accept?"

"If you accept Robby he will still have someone in his life and I will tell you my secret in return. Nobody knows, not even my dearest friend."

"Do you know mine?"

"Yes."

"Will I learn to kill?"

"Mercilessly."

"Do I have time to think about it?"

"I'll give you a week."

**Sorry for my bad English. Alex is not a Nikita ally. Quite the contrary. Niki will appear later. In my story there are some of my views on the life of Robby (I love Robby) and on what happened that tragic day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning."

Robby jumped on the bed, shaken and scared. He looked around in disbelief.

"You don't have to fear Robby. You are safe now. Nobody will hurt you my boy."

"You're the devil?" Keene asked.

"No Robby and this is your room, not hell."

"I'm not dead?"

"No. You are alive and if you want to continue living you will have to obey the orders that will be given to you and the internal rules of the Division."

Robby was couldn't to understand what was happening to him. He was not dead, he was in an aseptic room and in front of him there was a man who seemed calm and with a seraphic smile on his face.

"Look."

Robby looked the photo of a tombstone, his.

"This is your grave. Row 8 sector 30. No one knows you're dead. Not yet at least. We were good, we hid your fake death sentence very well. It will be fun to see their expressions. Above all I want to see how Daniel Larusso will react."

Feeling the derogatory tone used to name his mentor, Robby reacted angrily, but the person in front of him was faster and easily managed to put Ko the boy.

"When you attacking someone at the shoulders, hit him directly at the kidneys. Paralyze your opponent and you don't at the allow at he to fight back. Consider this as your first lesson. Later you will receive a visit from the Division Director. I advise you to behave well with her otherwise..."

"Otherwise?" Spit Robby for the anger and pain.

"Row 8 sector 30 kid. I'm Terry, Terry Silver, the deputy director of the Division and the right arm of the Mother."

Robby looked at Terry with contempt. He tried to pull himself up, but the excruciating pain he felt gave him no movement. He lay on the floor for a good half hour. After an hour the person mentioned by Silver arrived.

"Hi Robby," said a woman between 50 and 60 years old.

Robby stared at her angrily. The woman had entered carrying and tray with, two cups and a teapot on it.

"Come closer and take a good cup of tea."

Robby didn't move.

"Get close Robby. I will not repeat it a third time."

Keene obeyed.

"Good boy. I am the head of the Division. My name is Elena, but everyone calls me Mother."

"Mother?" Robby asked ironically, "And which mother are you of the three? That of the sighs, darkness or tears?"

"You have sense of humor. It will be useful in the future. By answering your question you can consider me as Mater Suspiriorum. If I remember correctly she was the more big of the three."

"No, she was the more old," Robby replied sarcastically.

"Ironic and irreverent."

Elena poured tea into Robby's cup, but seeing the boy's hesitancy, the woman said:

"Is not poisoned."

Robby took a sip and made a grimace of disgust.

"You will learn to appreciate tea. You will learn many things in here."

"What i will learn?"

"At fight, shoot, kill..."

"It's a joke?"

"No. You will be trained to become an operative agent of the United States government."

"Is that why I'm still alive?"

"This will be your new life Robby. With us you will start over again. You can also have a new name and a new last name."

"What if I didn't want this?"

"And what do you think to do my boy? You have no alternative. Everyone hates you, without exception. Your father too. You almost killed a boy who is like a son to him. You don't have anyone anymore. No one, except us. Now we are your family Robby."

Robby winced at hearing those words.

"Let's do like this. You do the good boy and we save Miguel's life. We have the means to get that boy back on their feet. You will do make Lawrence very happy."

Keene tried to hold back the tears.

"Quick kid boy decisions," Elena said harshly.

"I accept," Robby replied in a faint voice.

"Good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robby wondered how much time had passed since his fake death sentence, upon his arrive at the Divisione. His stomach started rumbling loudly, but he was too proud and bitter to ask for help. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on," he said rudely.

"Hi Robby."

The boy did not expect to see enter a girl more or less his age. She was blonde and with very clear eyes. A bandage covered most of her left hand.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Ann." She answered simply. "Come it's lunch time."

They crossed a long corridor with many numbered doors.

"This is the men's section of the sleeping area. I'll let you have a map of the entire structure, but it's good that you learn all the routes by heart. "

"My memory is very bad."

"Then train."

Eventually they arrived in a large common room full of boys and adults of all ages.

"This is the mess hall."

Someone turned to look at the newcomer. Others ignored it. No one greeted him. They sat down almost at the bottom of the only almost free table. From his position Robby had a great view of the whole room. The boy noticed a man who watched him with interest.

"They are Jaden and Thom. Guys he is Robby. "

"Hi Robby," they said.

"Hi," he replied.

"So Robby, what did you do to finish in here?" Jaden asked smiling.

Robby trembled slightly.

"Quiet, we know how they set you up," Thom said quietly.

"Did it happen to you too?" Keene asked.

"Thom and I lived by gimmicks: small scams, petty theft. One day we robbed the wrong person: Terry Silver. And here we are. Ann instead killed her stepfather. He was a pig with the uniform that sexually molested his stepdaughter, took bribes from drug dealers and pimps ... In short, he was a perfect and honest corrupt cop. "

"You have a fake death sentence too?"

"Only me." Ann said.

"And all the others?"

"Apart from the younger ones who have crimes similar to ours, the older ones are in for armed robbery, terrorism ..." Ann answered.

"Terrorism?"

"In America there are many sects and many fanatics of Nazi philosophy."

They finished lunch without saying anything more. Every once in a while Robby looked up to observe all the others present. But in the end his eyes always fell on the man who had not stopped observing him. He seemed to be the same age as his father.

He returned to look at his empty tray.

"If you are finish, we start the tour again."

They were about to leave when someone called the boy.

"And so you are the son of Lawrence."

"Do you know my father?"

"Yes, kid. See you tomorrow for training."

Robby turned to look at Ann.

"It's called Dutch. As a boy he was a Cobra Kai. At the same time as your father. But don't mention your family members. Remember that we are we your family now. You have no others."

Robby looked at Ann with amazement.

"He committed varius crimes. The Mother loves his violent and warlike character. We know everything about everyone in here. We learn to become spies first with people within the same Division and then with the rest of the world."

They stopped in front of a transparent door with a black writing: Section 1.

"The structure is divided into different areas called sections. Section 1 includes several training rooms. Here you will learn to master every weapon and fighting style. You will also learn to improvise, to create new weapons with what you find. Come, I'll introduce you to the most senior member. His name is Walter, but we call him grandfather. He is the head and head of the weapons and ammunition section. He will train you in this field. He is really very good and also very patient."

Ann and Robby approached a man of Elena's age.

"Hi darling," Walter said to Ann; "He must be Robby. Glad to meet you boy. "

Walter held out his hand to the boy.

"Hi," he answered simply Robby.

"What do you think of this guy?" Walter showed at the boy a revolver.

"Wow, it looks antique."

"It's not antique, but it has its age. A bit like me."

Robby smiled slightly.

"You can talk to me about anything my boy. Any, without any censorship. I will always be there for you. I'm kind of the grandfather of everyone in here."

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll show you section 2." Ann said.

"Say hello for me to Birkoff!" Walter said with a smile.

They entered a room completely identical to the previous one except for the furniture.

"In section 2 we do only theory. Hi Birkoff, Walter sends you his regards."

"I saw him half an hour ago," Birkoff replied, smiling.

"Birkoff, he is Robby. Robby this is Birkoff. He is brain of the Division. He manages to infiltrate any operating system. The world of information technology and technology has no secrets for him. "

"Hi newcomer. Alex? "

"He'll be back in a few days," Ann replied.

The boys greeted Birkoff and left.

"Is the tour over?" He asked.

"Yes, only the most important members of the Division are missing. I am now in meeting in section 4. Section 4 is reserved only and only to them and to some operating agents. The 3 instead is where we all learn about the missions that we must do."


	6. Chapter 6

_I ask sorry for the delay_

**Chapter 6**

"Approach Robby, come the center of the "stage" said Dutch ironically.

The boy got up listlessly. Dutch took him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"Is this your karate, little boy?"

Keene gritted his teeth and knocked the man in front of him with a low shot. Dutch got up and gave the boy a slight applause.

"Now let's be serious, little boy. Try to hit my face."

Robby did not have the order repeated twice and slapped his opponent loudly.

"Is this your karate, old?"

Dutch didn't expect that kind of move. He clenched fists, he was determined to make him pay for the insult, especially after seeing the amused expression not only of Keene, but also of the other boys. Only Ann wasn't smiling. Dutch was just their sensei, not a big piece in the Division, but he knew it was better not to mock fun of nobody inside the facility. Especially if this someone was a teacher.

"Well boy and now that you know the real karate. The karate of the Cobra Kai. "

He was about to hit Keene again when a familiar voice distracted him.

"You Allow me to disagree with the your affirmation. Real karate Robby will learn it in here just like you Dutch did. Do you remember how poor the your karate it was at the beginning of your adventure within the Division? "  
"Yes Mother." Dutch replied submissively.

Keene noticed the man's attitude. He was no longer bold and arrogant, but shy, almost fearful. Robby looked at Ann and saw the same expression that Dutch had on his face. Elena sat next to the boys who were not happy to have her so close.

"Well Mr. Dutch, give me a good demonstration of true karate."

The man drew Robby's attention.

"No, not him. You Choose another pupil."

Dutch nodded to another boy and started fighting.

"Oh my god." Robby said softly, "It's another level."  
"What did you expect a adolescent karate?" Ann replied.  
"I thought it was identical for everyone."  
"In here you have to fight to save your skin and kill. The fighting arts you will learn never be on the same level as normal dojos."

Robby noticed other people he hadn't seen yet.

"Who are those near Silver." He asked softly.  
"Important people of the Division and others less big, but equally important. Terry you already know him. The two older ones are Percy called also Operation and Mr. Jones. The other two are Michael and Michael."  
"Michael and Michael? It sounds like the name of a rat extermination firm."Robby said sarcastically.  
"In a certain way they are. The first, Michael Samuelle, is Canadian. Former radical activist student, ex eco-terrorist... He here inside is a very skilled, feared and respected foreman. Michael Bishop one of the Division's most qualified trainers. He is also a team leader. Their are also "liquidators". They eliminate everything that can compromise our Intelligence Agency. Both inside and out."  
"What do old people do?" Asked Robby.  
"Percy is the director of the missions and the puppeteer of the tests that recruits and agents must pass. Mr. Jones is one of the financiers. He is the most generous one and the more sly. He collect four times what he spend on us."  
"What exactly does Terry do?"  
"He is the deputy director, but honestly I have not yet understood his purpose within the group. It would be more logical to have Operation as vice. Maybe he's of the Mother's lover."

Robby grimaced in disgust.

"The old woman instead?"  
"Besides being the undisputed chief, the Mother deals with the disguises of the agents and the interrogators. She is a skilled manipulator, she a lover of physical and psychological torture. She knows the psyche of each operative agent and knows how to get everything from anyone."

Robby felt nauseous thinking about how the woman had managed to recruit him.

"Ann you forgot to tell the boy that the Mother is an obsessive-compulsive collector of rare and precious objects and ... that in her oval room stands an armchair in real human skin." Jaden said ironically.

Keene looked at Ann. He not knowing if Jaden was joking or not. In there the boy expected about everything.

"The Mother loves everything that has great historical, artistic, but above all economic value. I wouldn't be surprised if one day she wanted the English royal crown."  
"So you steal for her?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it the armchair in real human skin?"  
"Nobody has ever seen that thing... but it is not for sure that the armchair not exists." Ann said ironically.

**_I also apologize for my terrifying English_**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongChapter 7/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Hawk looked at Demetri suspiciously. Although nearly a week had passed, the boy still had a bruised body and face. Like all the students of the Cobra Kai. They had spoken to their sensei about the incident and he had increased their training in response. Hawk, however, realized that he was not yet at the level of his attacker. And this only increased his anger and his hatred of Demetri. Tory was also furious. She had tried to find her opponent but to no avail. In her head he still heard the laugh of mockery and the phrase: "Even an elementary school child can do better than you"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Demetri was no longer able to stay within the community of his city. He felt suffocated by the indifference and resentment that everyone had towards Robby. The week was not yet over, but he had already made a decision./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hi Dem." Samantha said timidly/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What do you want." the boy coldly replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Can we talk?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Why, do you still have more falsehoods to say about Robby?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"This time Demetri's tone was laden with contempt. The girl tried not to further alter the mood of her now ex-friend. She was thinking of the last meeting he had with him in his parents' house. She had to tell the truth at least at that juncture, but she didn't do it by continuing to repeat that Keene had molested her. She touched her still aching cheek from the slap Dem had given her that day. She sighed and continued talking to him in an attempt to mend a well-worn friendship./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Did you know? A team of medical specialists has come to town to heal Miguel. Our friend will be helped for free. Someone took over all the expenses. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""And who is this benefactor?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Nobody knows. He wanted to remain anonymous. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's nice to know there are still good-hearted people." Sam continued./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""If he has a good heart, he does not live in this city sewer." the boy said out loud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The last sentence further irritated Hawk who got up and approached Demetri with the other Cobra Kai boys./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Looking for mange Demetri?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Me no, and you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Are you sure?" said one of the Cobra boys. "What did you say about our beautiful city?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Which is a sewer and is inhabited only by sewer rats."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""So I'm a little mouse to you Dem?" said Tory ironically./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, you're a rat like your friends."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Demetri did you become a man all of a sudden, or is your bodyguard making you so bold? Where is she now? " urged Tory./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I don't know, but I know she can find you wherever you are. She can find all of you and ... "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""IS...!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Massacre you how last time." the boy said aloud./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Hawk punched his ex-friend and all the other cobra boys started hitting the boy. No one even intervened Raymond who incited his companions instead. Only when Demetri was on the ground, bleeding and without strength did one of the cobra boys tell Hawk to stop./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No mercy," Hawk replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He was on top of Dem ready to deliver the decisive blow when someone intervened to stop the boy's arm./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Moone what the fuck are you doing," Hawk shout./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What do you want to do. Do you want to kill him? Do you want to do the same thing that Robby did to Miguel? I was there Hawk. I saw how it went. It was an accident, but that do you want to do is premeditated."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sam and Moon helped Demetri to get up and took him to the infirmary./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Do you really think it's an accident?" Samantha asked Moon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes. I mean, the same thing could have happened to Tory when you spilled her across the stairs. Before falling, Tory had hit the handrail of the staircase and she could have gone downstairs too. But luckily it didn't happen. Or the other way around, if did not defend yourself, at this hour you would have serious injuries to the face. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They left Demetri in the company of the new nurse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hi Demetri, beautiful war wounds. I'm very proud of you boy, "said the nurse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Alex?" Demetri whispered, "Do you have a new job?" continuous./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Something like that," he replied./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""The week isn't over yet."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I know, but I also know that you've already made a decision."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes, it's true, but how do you know?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I have watched you these days. Everything is already organized for your departure. Now let's get you back on track. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Why didn't you intervene earlier?" Demetri asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I wanted to do it, but I thought this would be much more useful to you. I will personally take care of your training and when you are able to walk alone, you will give the cobra boys a lesson. That day you will be the first to hit, hit harder ... without mercy. "/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongChapter 8/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""A terrible fire broke out last night ... the firefighters found three charred bodies ... it seems that a short circuit caused the fire ..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sam and the Larusso family the had looked at the video of the morning news with dismay. The burning building was the home of Demetri's family./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""A fire?" Demetri asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It's a way like any other to hide something or someone," Alex replied, "And the flames are a great system. The bodies will be so incinerated that nothing can be done for identification. " Continuous./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Bodies? Have people been killed to take my place? "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""The concealers found three bodies. Three bodies that were perfectly suited to fill your role and that of your family, and before you ask me, the concealers have the task of hiding people, things ... without leaving any trace./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""It looks like Besson's Nikita movie. There was a character there who had a similar task. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alex slightly inclined the corners of his mouth, in a sweet Monnalisa smile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thinking back," Demetri continued, "The whole thing seems really taken from the Nikita movie with a secret department. Except that in the film the agents were recruited from the street, not with tests and the department was part of the French secret services, it was not a separate structure ... "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alex laughed slightly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Tests are just a recruiting method."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Oh, and what are the others?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alex looked at Dem with an expression of ironic surprise./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Do you also take them from the street?" Dem asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes." Replied he girl in a light and amused tone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""And were they inspired by Besson's film?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No. Luc was inspired by us. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Really?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alex burst into crystalline laughter/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Sometimes Demetri you are so naive."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"They were silent for a few minutes, just long enough for Alex to get serious again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Haven't you told me where we're going yet?" Demetri asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""In Canada. The Division was founded there. But we actually have several underground bases and safe havens in capitals around the world. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You Are that large?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I still can't believe Demetri is gone. His whole family… "Sam said tearfully./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Sssssss, it's alright honey." Her mother tried to console her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, it's not good... mom. I couldn't make peace with him and it's all my fault ... "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Honey it's not your fault Demetri's death."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I lied mom, I lied at the trial. Robby was just trying to help me, he never harassed me. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm scared."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Demetri now you can't go back."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The boy couldn't stop shaking./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Almost all the people you will meet at the Division were afraid at the beginning and for some it still is even if they do everything to hide it, especially from themselves."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Were you afraid at the beginning?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""For me it's a bit different, I was practically born in here. I have been breathing the air of Division from an early age. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alex looked indulgently at Demetri./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Demetri, how did you feel when you realized your parents would never come back?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I was terrified. The first year of high school and they weren't with me. I never knew where they went, why I was abandoned ... why did they abandon me Alex? " Demetri asked tearfully./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I do not know. Maybe they haven't abandoned you. Maybe they had an accident. When you become an operative you will have the means to investigate. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What if I fail to become an operative?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You'll make it Demetri. You found the strength to go on, you managed to keep away the curious who no longer saw your parents. You even cheated the institutions in order not to end up in some institution and you managed to keep the secret even with your best friend. And thanks to your computer skills you have managed to have your little economic independence. What you did is no small thing. You are a strong boy Demetri, more than you think. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dem looked at Alex intently. He moved slightly closer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Don't try it boy, don't try to kiss me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Ok." Dem said embarrassed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Alex?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You haven't told me your secret yet."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes you are right."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Alex closed her eyes for a few seconds, she didn't like talking about her things, but she had made a promise to Demetri./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What I am about to tell you must remain secret. You don't have to tell anyone ... Got it? "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Demetri nodded./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""The founder and director of the division is called Elena, Elena Udinov. She is my grandmother and I am her direct heir. Or rather I am the first in succession. My stepbrother comes right after, but my grandmother never saw him as a possible successor. You know him, it's Miguel. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Are you Diaz's older sister?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes. Terry, second in charge of the Division, is my father. And he is also Miguel's father. But I'm also related on my mother's side to another boy you know. Now he has been in the Division for almost a week. "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Robby?"/p 


End file.
